


Partir pour mieux revenir

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Tentative de suicide, prof/étudiant
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« J'avais deux options : partir, ou choisir de vivre. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partir pour mieux revenir

**Author's Note:**

> Pour Sarah ♥

 

« Oh Sehun, puis-je vous parler s'il vous plaît ? », lança le chargé de TD à la fin du cours.

Sehun se tendit sur sa chaise. Il ramassa ses affaires lentement, évitant soigneusement le regard curieux des autres étudiants.

« Tu n'as pas cours après, n'est-ce pas ? », tenta M. Kim.

« Non. », répondit Sehun en secouant la tête.

M. Kim lui offrit un sourire et s'assit sur sa table. Sehun se crispa sur sa chaise, n'aimant pas vraiment être regardé de haut. Il se sentait jugé, inférieur. Le professeur sembla s'en apercevoir puisqu'il lâcha un petit « oh » avant de prendre la chaise du bureau de devant et de faire face à Sehun. Maintenant, ils étaient d'égal à égal. Sehun se détendit.

« J'ai été prévenu pour ce qu'il s'est passé le semestre dernier... », confia-t-il doucement, son regard se plongeant dans celui de Sehun. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Sehun réprima un grognement ainsi que l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Quelle question stupide. Mais bon, il devait bien admettre que M. Kim était le seul à lui poser la question directement et à s'intéresser à son bien-être. Sehun ne savait pas si c'était par réelle bonté d'âme ou par pitié, mais il ne préférait pas s'épancher sur le sujet.

« Bien. », répondit-t-il. « Mieux. »

M. Kim sourit, soulagé. « Tant mieux, je suis rassuré. » Il fit une pause, observa Sehun scrupuleusement, puis reprit la parole. « Écoute, tu as dû entendre ce refrain des millions de fois après ce qu'il s'est passé...mais si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. C'est sincère, n'hésite pas. »

« Pourquoi j'irai vous parler à vous ? », rétorqua Sehun sans réfléchir. Il se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être impoli, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris d'être ainsi sur la défensive. C'était injuste pour M. Kim. « Désolé. », marmonna-t-il honteusement.

« C'est rien, je comprends. », sourit M. Kim, visiblement plus amusé qu'autre chose. Bizarrement, Sehun le crut. M. Kim semblait réellement le comprendre. Il avait une lueur de tristesse dans le regard. Cette même lueur qui se reflétait dans les yeux de Sehun. « Tu es prêt à vivre maintenant ? », continua-t-il.

Sehun écarquilla les yeux, ne s'y attendant pas. Son souffle se coupa et il fronça les sourcils, baissant les yeux sur son bureau. Le regard de M. Kim était trop insistant, trop pesant, trop sincère, trop semblable au sien.

« Vous aussi ? », souffla-t-il, jetant quelques coups d'œils au professeur.

Ce fut au tour de M. Kim de détourner les yeux. « Oui. Non. En quelque sorte.»

Confus, Sehun attendit qu'il s'explique mais son professeur n'en fit rien. Il le lui lança un sourire désolé, puis se leva. « A la semaine prochaine, Sehun. »

Hébété, Sehun le suivit du regard tandis qu'il quittait la pièce, le laissant seul avec ses questions.

M. Kim était jeune, il ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans que Sehun. Il était doctorant en sociologie et chargé de TD pour subvenir à ses besoins pendant qu'il écrivait sa thèse. C'était le premier semestre que Sehun l'avait en professeur, il ne le connaissait pas et n'avait entendu que des rumeurs à son sujet par les autres étudiants de sa promo—surtout les filles : _« Il est super jeune, et woah qu'est-ce qu'il est canon ! », « Pour une fois qu'un prof est beau gosse, on va pas s'en plaindre. », « Il saque pas en plus, même si tu te chies. », « Tu trouves pas qu'il est sexy quand il est pas rasé ? », « T'as matté ses fesses, meuf ? », « Tu crois que si j'le drague il va me mettre une meilleure note ? »_. Bref, les rumeurs avaient annoncé la couleur.

Bien qu'à des années lumières d'une possible histoire d'amour, ou de cul, Sehun devait avouer que Kim Jongin était vraiment canon. Il se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il foutait en droit, à se faire chier à écrire une thèse et à supporter des étudiants dépressifs et bruyants pour un salaire de misère au lieu de poser pour des magazines et se faire des millions. Sehun n'était pas du genre à se laisser distraire ceci dit, canon ou pas M. Kim restait son prof et Sehun était uniquement là pour avoir un diplôme.

Sa discussion avec M. Kim avait attisé sa curiosité sur son professeur cependant, et il se surprit à l'observer longuement pendant les cours, se demandant ce qu'il avait voulu dire la dernière fois. _Quelle était cette réponse évasive ?_ Sehun laissa passer deux semaines avant de finalement craquer et de s'adresser directement au concerné.

« Je ne comprends pas », dit-il, s'appuyant sur le bureau de son professeur.

M. Kim sembla surpris par sa présence. « Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, Sehun ? Le cours d'aujourd'hui ? »

Sehun soupira. « Non, votre réponse de la dernière fois. »

M. Kim hésita avant de répondre. « Tu as un peu de temps pour un café ? »

Clignant les yeux plusieurs fois, Sehun se racla la gorge. « Oui. »

M. Kim sourit, rangea ses affaires et lui intima de le suivre. Sehun s'exécuta, tout de même perplexe. Ils s'installèrent au resto U—un thé pour M. Kim et un café crème pour Sehun. Le silence fut long mais pas réellement gênant—à la plus grande surprise de Sehun—avant que M. Kim ne le brise.

« Appelle moi Jongin en dehors des cours », dit-il soudainement.

Sehun lui jeta un regard surpris. « Ok. » Les autres étudiants allaient être jaloux s'ils les voyaient ainsi, pensa le plus jeune. Il répéta le prénom de M. Kim plusieurs fois dans sa tête et le détailla longuement. _Jongin_ était vraiment beau. Sehun soupira discrètement pour chasser ses pensées sur son professeur.

Jongin se mordilla la lèvre avant de se lancer. « J'ai vécu ce que tu as vécu, quand j'étais au lycée. » Sehun se redressa sur sa chaise, lui portant toute son attention. « Je sombrais de plus en plus, et un jour j'en suis venu à me dire que ça ne pouvait plus durer. J'avais deux options : partir, ou choisir de vivre. »

« J'ai choisi de partir. », le coupa Sehun dans un souffle. « J' _avais_ choisi de partir. »

Jongin acquiesça. « Mais tu es là, bien vivant devant moi. »

« Et vo- toi ? », demanda Sehun, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

« J'ai choisi de vivre. », répondit-il, ancrant son regard dans celui de Sehun.

Celui-ci se sentit tout petit et baissa les yeux, ses épaules s'affaissant. « Oh. »

« Notre situation était semblable, mais nos choix ont été différents. » Il fit une pause, pensif. « Je ne te dis pas ça pour te faire la morale. Sache juste que tu n'es pas seul, que tu ne l'as jamais été et qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour changer d'avis. » Il offrit un sourire resplendissant à Sehun. « Tu peux choisir de vivre, Sehun. »

Le _avec moi_ était implicite mais bien réel. La gorge de Sehun se noua. «  _Vivre, hein. »_

 


End file.
